13 Cosas que puedes decir para evitar tener sexo
by Skylar Cevering
Summary: El título lo dice todo. Crack Fic: "Porque a veces se dan esas ocasiones en las que tu pareja quiere dar 'el gran paso' pero tu no te sientes preparado/a, ¿Qué puedes hacer ante esas situaciones? ¿Cómo puedes responder a tal propuesta sin herir los sentimientos de tu pareja? He aquí 13 cosas que podrían ayudarte y evitar ese incómodo suceso." Rating T por: ¿Acaso no es obvio?


**¡Saludos queridísimos lectores! ¿Recuerdan mi fanfic "10 reacciones ante un Apocalipsis zombie? ¡Pues he aquí una especie de secuela! Ahora con esta temática :D**

**Si no lo han leído, ¿Qué esperan? ¡Pásense por ahí! No se arrepentirán :)**

**Sin más preámbulos comencemos.**

* * *

_**South Park no me pertenece, la idea fue tomada gracias a un video de YellorMellowMG.**_

* * *

_**13 Cosas que puedes decir para evitar tener sexo.**_

**By: **Skylar Cevering.

* * *

**1.-**

—¿Tener sexo contigo? Uy... Verás, ayer tenía muchas ganas pero hoy no, ¡Buenas noches, mi amor!— Dijo Wendy con rapidez y sudor de los nervios cubriéndose con las sábanas de la cama matrimonial. Stan la miró con una ceja arqueada.

**2.-**

—Mira es que soy gay— Se excusó Clyde con una mujer muy guapa en la barra de bebidas de la discoteca —Pero no gay normal... si no gay súper extremo. En plan gay que sólo me gusta mi propio sexo. Literal... sólo mi propio sexo.— Se señalaba el "paquete" sonriendo.

**3.-**

—¡Será estupendo!— Exclamó Kyle con una alegría claramente fingida ante la propuesta de Kenny—¿No te importaría hacerlo mientras mi madre nos ve apuntándonos con una escopeta, verdad?

**4.-**

Marsh quedó atónito ante la sugerencia que Gary Harrison le dijo. Después de unos breves segundos, el chico del gorro de pompón rojo salió de su trance y se le ocurrió una idea para zafarse del incómodo momento:

—Lo que pasa es que tengo pareja.— Contestó Stan. Miró a su alrededor encontrándose a Sparky, su perro, como su único escudo —Mi pareja es Sparky. Llevamos juntos un año... el mejor año de toda mi vida— Otorgó varios besos en la cabeza del canino —¿No te lo había dicho? ¡Soy zoófilo!

**5.-**

—Sexo... conmigo— Se repetía una y otra vez Butters Stoch haciendo que su novia Lexus empezara a preocuparse—¿Qué es el sexo?

**6.-**

—Pues si me gustaría, la verdad.— Confesó la pelinegra —El problema es que tengo un tic nervioso "ahí abajo" que aveces puede provocar que rompa cosas.— Comentó Henrietta a Broflovski. Obviamente el pelirrojo no pareció creerle al principio; La gótica se dio cuenta de ello. —Por ejemplo... dame tu teléfono— El judío, algo desconfiado, cedió ante las órdenes de esta. Biggle se dio la vuelta quedando de espaldas y al instante se escuchó como si un vidrio se hubiera quebrado. Henrietta volvió a su posición original y le entregó el aparato —¿Ves?

Kyle tenía el mentón por los suelos.

**7.-**

—Oye Tweek, como ya tenemos casi dos años de novios, ¿Nunca has considerado en ya tener sex..

—¡HERPES!— Se adelantó el de cabellos rubios interrumpiendo a Craig.

—Pero si eso que traes en es una alergia.

—¡GAH! NO ES CIERTO, ¡SON HERPES!— Gritó mintiendo. Tucker estaba apunto de tocar los labios de Tweek con sus dedos cuando el menor aparto la mano ajena de un golpe. —¡Herpes, herpes, herpes!—

**8.-**

—Soy pansexual... pero no de esos que tu conoces. Pansexual me refiero a que me gusta el pan.— Dijo Cartman comiéndose un trozo del alimento ya mencionado. Wendy lo observó con la expresión de: "No me jodas, ¿Hablas en serio?". Por otro lado, Eric reía a carcajadas en sus adentros.

—¿Por que no quieres tener sexo conmigo?— Preguntó Testaburger sumamente molesta.

—¿Dime, acaso tú eres un pan?—

—No.

—Pues ya está, no eres un pan. Entonces no.

**9.-**

—¡Lo había olvidado!— Habló Kenny alzando la voz asustando a Tammy quien se encontraba haciéndole un oral. —Que estúpido soy, ¡Pero si yo estoy muerto!— "Recordó" el inmortal sacando una pistola de su chaqueta y dándose un tiro en la cabeza.

**10.-**

Habían pasado tres minutos y Ike seguía sin responder a la propuesta de Georgie**.**—¿Y bien?— El gótico se estaba desesperando.

—...—

—...—

—Me cagué.—

**11.-**

—¡Me alegra que lo propongas!— Exclamó Bebe con felicidad. Clyde le guiñó un ojo demostrando su orgullo y apuesto físico —Eso me recuerda cuando me lo propuso mi ex que, bueno... ahora esta muerto.— Comentó la rubia con el mismo humor haciendo que el castaño tragara saliva y retrocediera poco a poco.

**12.-**

Kyle se llevó algo a la boca, Stan lo miró extrañado. El ojiverde percibió la curiosidad de su pareja en su mirada

—¿Esto?— Preguntó el judío mostrándole un pequeño frasco, Stan asintió. —No es nada. Sólo son mis pastillas para mi esquizofrenia con psicopatía leprosa... ¡Coff, coff!—

**13.-**

—¿Entonces qué mi Craigy-Pu? ¿Aceptas? Te advierto que nadie se resiste a mis encantos— Canturreó McCormick de la manera más homosexual posible.

—No quiero. Puto tú, putos todos— Respondió el de chuyo azul. Se colocó unas gafas de sol, levantó el dedo medio y se fue mientras escuchaba en su celular: **I'm boss ass Bitch.**

* * *

**¿Fin?**

**Es lindo volver a escribir un crack fic :') ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que no he vuelto a plasmar mis estupideces en estos lados :l pero bueno, me gusta escribir de todo. Habrá "eras" en las que mis historias serán drama, drama y más drama y otras en las que todo será pura idiotez (Lo que más domino, yay~)**

**Nos veremos pornto, (Y cuando digo pronto por lo general me refiero al mes siguiente(?)**

**¡Saludos!**


End file.
